Walk in The Park
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: Shounen-ai. Grimmichi. Grimmjow and Ichigo take a nice walk in the park, while it's raining Poor Grimmy , but Ichigo gets stabbed. oh noes! Suck at summaries, and my lil' sis' wrote it
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note (PLEASE READDD): _**Just so you guys know, I didn't write this, my little sister did. And she's only 11 BTW. So i'm sure she'd love it if your guys revieweddddd xD You may notice that i added a few things here and there, but yeah. hope you guys enjoy.

_**Prologue **_

_Rain was pouring over a field of darkness. Grimmjow had collapsed down on his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes, hard and dreadful, matching the rain that showered upon him. In his cold, shaky arms lay Ichigo, thought to be dead. "Please. Don't be dead, Ichi!" Grimmjow whispered to the limp body now lying on his lap. Grimmjow rested his ear on Ichigo's chest, to somehow reassure himself that the teen was still alive, but the sound of rolling thunder and rain drowned out any hope of hearing a heartbeat._

_Grimmjow looked up with sharp blue eyes and glared at a figure in the darkness that rested in the distance, in an evil way._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

Ichigo sits silently in his bedroom, staring out the window at the showering rain. Booming thunder and lightning flashed within the moist clouds that the rain poured out of. He lets out a soft sigh as he continued watching the storm. "Why do ya look so lonely, red?" Grimmjow smirked from the bedroom door. Ichigo tensed and quickly slung his back to the wall, eyes wide.

"Grimmjow! You dumbass! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The teen snaps.

"Silly shinigami." Grimmjow chuckles, making Ichigo cross his arms and look away, pouting.

"It's not funny!" He whines, which only makes the arrancar laugh more loudly.

"So, whatcha wanna do t'day?" Grimmjow asks, changing the subject.

"Stroll in the park?" The teen suggests with a bright smile.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Grimmjow asks as he points out the window.

"Why not? I _do _own a raincoat!" Ichigo smirks. Grimmjow chuckles at that.

"Y'get more n' more like me everyday don'tcha strawberry?" He grins as he rests his arm on the other's shoulder. Ichigo leaves Grimmjow's somewhat embrace to get his raincoat and slips it over his head.

Grimmjow, at that moment, grabs Ichigo's hand and heads towards the front door. Ichigo opens the door and steps out with his hoodie up. He turns back at Grimmjow, who was still in the doorway, pouting. "What?" Ichigo asks, "Its just water!"

"Hmmf!" Grimmjow huffs in response. Ichigo sighs and ventures back inside to find a coat for Grimmie. Ichigo ends up dressing his boyfriend in a blue sweater that sports a picture of a cute, cuddly baby kitten on the front. The younger teen starts towards the door again, stepping out into the rain.

Grimmjow, however, remains standing at the open doorway, glaring at the flying water. A feral, "Grr.." passes his lips. Ichigo slowly holds out his hand, getting Grimmjow's attention.

"Come on now. No need to be afraid of a little water!" Ichigo reminds him.

The poor kitty has to gather up his courage before taking the strawberry's hand, and he growls as he gets poured on. "I HATE water!" He snarls.

"You'll be FINE." The younger of the two assures and smiles when he feels Grimmjow's grip on his hand tighten.

As they make their way towards the park, they fail to notice the curious, yet all-knowing eyes that watch them from the living room window of the Kurosaki household.

"Ah… such young love~! That blue haired boy will make a great son-in-law!"

"Shut up dad, I'm trying to watch TV!"

"But Karin, my beautiful daughter, Ichigo is going to be leaving his daddy soon! And since he has a boyfriend, he won't be able to give me grandchildren! So who's going to carry on the Kurosaki name!?.... …. …Oh Karin~~"

"Don't even _think_ about it!"

(Ehem… Now back to our two love birds)

The park came closer and closer as they continued to walk; loud splashing sounds could be heard after each step they took.

"This aint the kind o' stroll I imagined…" Grimmjow mumbles as he absently threads their fingers together. Ichigo turns his head towards him.

"Grimmjow, you're gonna be okay! You'll be safe as long as I'm here."

Grimmjow looks back slightly surprised before saying, "I-I thought _I_ was s'pose ta be the tough guy!" He puffs out his muscular chest as he says this.

Ichigo smiles while shaking his head but continues looking straight toward the park. As soon as they arrive, they both immediately head over to the tables with umbrellas. On the way to the their table, Ichigo notices a dark figure lurking behind the trees that were located a little further ahead of them, but thought nothing of it.

Ichigo slowly settles himself down into a chair under the umbrella, ignoring the small amount of water that begins to soak through his jeans. The teen chuckles when he notices his boyfriend huddling himself beneath the umbrella and glaring at the wet furniture.

"Grimm." Ichigo said, causing the blue-haired man to snap his head up at the sound of his pet-name. "Why don't you go into town and get an umbrella? That way we won't get as soaked on the way back." Ichigo suggests, knowing that the other would gladly do it, if only to retrieve a shelter from the rain.

Grimmjow nods and was about to brave the downpour and walk to town, but he paused to ask, "Would ya like me ta getcha some hot chocolate while I'm there, _my love?_" His tone sounds playful as he says those last two words, making Ichigo's face turn red, but there was an equally playful smirk on the teen's lips.

"Actually, yes. That would be nice, _sweetheart_."

Grimmjow's face splits into a grin before he finally turns and pushes his way through the rain. Once he was completely gone from the teen's sight, Ichigo's attention was brought back to the ominous figure from before, which was _still_ lurking in the trees.

It was coming closer now though, and it took a few moments, but Ichigo finally recognized the approaching shadow.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

She doesn't answer and continues walking toward him, slowly unsheathing her zanpakuto as she does. The orange haired teen feels a wave of confusion hit him as Rukia points the weapon towards him. Ichigo quickly puts his arms in front of his face and gets up from his seat. He takes a cautious step back.

"R-Rukia, w-what are you doing??" He stammers while stepping back some more, but he stops when he feels the table hit the back of his thighs. His friend's pace suddenly speeds up and she lifts her zanpakuto a little higher, still aiming it at Ichigo. "W-wait! No—don't!" He yells, though he was only able to raise his arms in a defensive manner. He didn't want to hurt his friend. "You don't know what you're—Ah!" He shouts as Rukia runs her zanpakuto through Ichigo's chest. Blood begins to pool at the back of his throat, making him cough and choke. The small spray of crimson stains the woman's ink-black hair as he continues to cough. His legs begin to fail him but the sword lodged inside him keeps him up.

Rukia waits a few agonizingly slow seconds before twisting her blade ruthlessly within the teen's body, making him choke back a pained cry and then he falls heavily to his knees when Rukia finally rips the bloody sword from within his chest. Ichigo takes in one breathy gasp before falling unconscious, his body now lying motionless in a muddy puddle.

An evil smile falls upon Rukia's face as she turns around, making her way back to the trees, her zanpakuto leaving behind a bloody trail, only for it to wash away from the rain. She becomes a dark shadow once again and peers passed the trees to see what happens next.

After a few more seconds Grimmjow comes strolling back into the park, a large umbrella in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other. Resting inside the steaming cup was a blue straw and a red straw. (One for him and the strawberry of course~)

"Your bev-a-ridge has arrived!" He announces in a French accent, and he was so focused on not spilling the drink that he didn't notice Ichigo's bloody body at first—that is—until he was just a few meters away. His dashing smile was immediately wiped from his face and he drops everything in his hands before racing to the other's side. As soon as he got there he fell to his knees, unable to hold back his tears.

**_

* * *

_**

**Grimmy: WTH! I do NOT _cry!_**

**Ichigo: For me you do~~ Because you LOOOOOVE me x3**

**Grimmy: I DON'T CRY! And I ESPECIALLY wouldn't cry for YOU!**

**Ichigo: -*hugs grimmy and snuggles*- You're a horrible liar.**

**Grimmy: -*Pouts*-**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grimmjow quickly wipes his eyes then looks up, rising to his feet. Something catches his eye—something evil. He steps around Ichigo's body and begins to walk forward, towards the dark depths of the forest where he saw a figure run into. Grimmjow's steps fall faster, forcing him into a jog, then into a full out sprint as he begins to give chase.

He soon catches up to the strange shadow and realizes that it's Rukia!

He pauses—hesitating. "Rukia?" He asks, shock evident in his voice. He takes a step back and stares into those menacing midnight blue eyes of hers.

"You fool!" She sneers, but the voice that spoke passed her lips wasn't her own, yet it sounded so familiar to Grimmjow... _too _familiar. It was ominous and deep—nothing like her girly yet nagging tone she usually has.

It would've been comical, had she not been the one that had hurt Ichigo.

Grimmjow growls, then he tenses, ready to pounce, but she turns and shunpos (flash-steps) away and disappears before he could do anything else. The feral espada hisses in frustration and is about to give chase, but stops when a thought hit him. "Ichigo… wait….Urahara's shop!"

He rapidly dashes back out of the depths of the forest, only stopping when he reaches Ichigo's still form. Grimmjow hastily drops to his knees and snatches up his boyfriend's cold and bloody body. '_Please, don't let it be too late_'. Is all that he can think right now, and he begins sonido-ing in the direction of the shop where he'd seen Ichigo so many times before. "Don't you dare die on me Ichigo Kurosaki." He whispers and holds the soaked body closer to himself.

It only took a few minutes for him to make it to Urahara's Shop and he wastes no time with knocking, choosing instead to stomp up the few steps and kick the door down.

Blue eyes spotted two children quickly disappear down the hall, only to be replaced by a tall, scruffy looking man with a green and white striped hat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He hums while tilting his hat and eyeing Ichigo's limp form with shadowed eyes.

"Heal him! Now! Or I'll kill you!" Grimmjow demands, his voice threatening and serious.

"Okay! Chillax…" The man tries to sooth the panicked man, but it's useless.

"Just save him!" Grimmjow orders as he bares his teeth at him threateningly.

Urahara merely nods and turns on his heels, motioning for the espada to follow, which he does, tailing behind the man like a lost kitten. They enter an empty room, and Grimmjow unconsciously tightens his hold on Ichigo, his hold both protective and possessive. Kisuke turns and raises his arms, trying to retrieve Ichigo's body from the blue-haired man, but he is startled when a low, animalistic hiss that came from deep within Grimmjow's throat.

Urahara waits a second for the protective espada to calm down a little before he slowly takes the unconscious teen into his own arms and lays him down on the futon that was on the ground. Urahara quickly begins to heal the teen, and by then all three of them were covered in blood. Thrust

"Dammit…" Grimmjow huffs irritably, making his dripping blue bangs flutter a little. The shopkeeper casually glances back at the man with a questioning glance, but shrugs it off.

"Hey, Grimmjow." He says as he begins to cut off Ichigo's shirt in order to reveal the bleeding wound, and said espada's too lost in thought to wonder why the shopkeeper even knew his name.

"Wuh?" He grunts, refusing to take his eyes off his silent boyfriend.

"Do me a favor and go check on the kids and makes sure they don't get into any trouble." Urahara says, but it sounds more like an order to Grimmjow.

He is about to jump to his feet and say 'no!' but stops at the serious look he got from the shopkeeper.

"oh, fine! I'll be the freakin' babysitter!" He whines in defeat as he turns to the door and walks out.

"Be a good kitty okay!?" Kisuke calls after him, which only makes Grimmjow slam the door shut behind him. The blue-haired man grumbles and pouts to himself as he makes his way towards the front door that was now miraculously fixed. He shrugs and walks outside, immediately spotting the two kids that were standing a little ways ahead. The boy has short, spiked red hair and the girl has dark hair with weird bangs and pigtails. He snorts and sits down on the few steps that led to the front door, his eyes still trained onto the two younglings, who were now bickering—well actually, the redhead was smashing his broom against the girl's head and she looks to be on the verge of crying.

"Heh…" He chuckles softly as he continues watching the fight, trying to let himself be distracted from thoughts of Ichigo. And it actually helps.

He seems to think people fighting to be quite entertaining.

Even if _he_ isn't the one doing the fighting.

Next thing you know, Grimmjow's laughing uncontrollably, which catches the kids' attention.

Jinta, the redheaded one, twitches angrily for a few moments while Ururu merely ignores it and picks up her broom to start sweeping again. Jinta points his finger at Grimmjow before he yells, "What're you laughing at!?"

The blue-haired man gradually ends his laughter and replies, "Dun know, I jus' find yer arguments rather amusin' s'all."

"Well it's not funny!" Jinta instantly shoots back, his face practically steaming from anger.

"Ha! Maybe not ta _you_!" Grimmjow retorts with a sly grin.

"You're just as bad as red pineapple head!" Jinta yells in frustration while waving his broom around.

"Ya know Renji!?" He says in surprise, knowing exactly who Jinta had been referring to.

"DUH! He's a freeloader at my house!" Jinta scoffs and leans on his broom.

"Renji? A freeloader? HA! Tha's hilarious! I always knew 'e was a gluttonous bastard." Grimmjow huffs with a grin still plastered on his face. Jinta watches the espada curiously for a second.

"How do _you_ know Renji?" The redhead asks then eyes him suspiciously, almost as if he was trying to defend an 'older brother', AKA Renji.

"Tch! Tha' greedy moron tried ta steal _my_ lover!" Grimmjow growls, his eyes narrowing as he remembers having to pull the idiot off of Ichigo and beat him to a bloody pulp that one day. And as his thoughts circle around that, his mind travels back to Ichigo, bleeding and nearly dead. "Dammit…" He curses under his breath.

He was trying _not_ to think of that…

"Who's your lover?" Jinta asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Grimmjow snarls slightly and snaps, "None o' yer business!" then he stands up and looks down at the small boy with his lips drawn back in a snarl.

Jinta immediately becomes defensive.

"Calm down! I was just wond—" But the redhead stops when Urahara waltzes out the door and motions for Grimmjow to follow him. The blue-haired espada spares the Hat'n'Clogs a glance then glares back down at Jinta.

"Grimmjow," Urahara begins, getting the espada's attention once again, "I finished healing Ichigo. Why don't you come inside?" He said calmly behind his fan, but it was said in a way that left no arguments.

Grimmjow stays silent for a minute then hisses at the kids before following Urahara inside. The doors slam shut behind him, making the kids flinch a little. Jinta looks at Ururu and says, "So, Grimmjow's his name."

~~Back To Grimmjow And Urahara~~

They are silently walking down the hallway and Kisuke leads them an empty room with a large round table. They quietly seat themselves around the table and Kisuke is the first to speak. "So, how did Ichigo get hurt this badly?"

Grimmjow is silent for a few more seconds Then says, "Well… tha' Rukia chick did somethin'. I think she's the one who stabbed Ichi!" Grimmjow emphasized his point by slamming a fist down on the table, "I wasn't really there when it happened though..." He looks down, ashamed that he wasn't there to protect his boyfriend.

Urahara rubs his chin thoughtfully and wonders aloud, "That doesn't seem like something Rukia would do." This only confuses Grimmjow, but he seems to be thinking hard about something.

"Hmm… Well… When I caught up with Rukia in the woods, she said somethin' and her voice was way deeper then usual, it sounded kinda familiar. I just can't figure it out!" Grimmjow reminisces angrily.

Urahara lifts his finger, "Also, I remember seeing Rukia drop by the shop just a few days ago. She said she wanted some more soulcandy, maybe this has something to do with her odd behavior."

"Hmm… That does explain some things." Grimmjow mumbles as he rakes his fingers through his sky blue hair. Urahara gives him a look that says 'Welll…?' The espada sighs then goes on to explain, "I didn't see Rukia in her Shinigami uniform. So I don't know how she got a Zanpukuto in a gigai." Grimm said then he thought for a second. "Oh my god! Does that mean that a modsoul almost killed my future hubby!?"

Grimmjow quickly jumps to his feet and—in a fit of rage—goes to stamp the table in half. Urahara sighs and pulls the man back down by his ear before he could really destroy anything.

"Ow, OKAY, OKAY! I'm calm!" He growls as his ear gets pulled on more.

"That is most likely what happened, Grimmjow, but what I can't figure out is whether the mod soul was like Kon or…"

"Or..?" Grimmjow urges the man to continue.

"Or if it was a home-made soulcandy. I've done that a few times before, but who would go and make one… just to try and kill Ichigo?" Kisuke wonders aloud and finally releases Grimmjow's poor ear.

"I dun know either, but when I find out who it is, then he's _dead!_" He snarls.

"We can't be so sure that the person is a 'he', grimm-kitty." Kisuke says, and before Grimmjow could retort anything, he quickly stands up and looks at his watch. "Oh my! Well, would you look at the time! I have to be going to soul society! The head captain wants to speak with me and explain things! I can't miss it!"

The sixth espada just sits there, stupefied, as Urahara runs around the room then scurries out of the door. He blinks a few times then shakes his head to clear it a little.

After a few seconds, Grimmjow's blue eyes settle on a door just across the room, the same door that lead to Ichigo. The espada looks around to see if anyone was around and once he sees that he's alone he begins to crawl over to the door. Once he reaches it he then cautiously opens it a little. He listened for any movement inside and once he hears none, he peeks inside, only to see that his strawberry is still lying there, motionless. A low, pathetic whine forces its way up his throat, making him sound like some kicked cat.

He silently crawls over to Ichigo's side and peers over the teen to get a closer look.

'_At least he's not pale anymore…_'

He sighs and sits back down, staring at his lap absently. His thoughts revolve only around Ichigo (Not surprising), but he's broken out of his thoughts when he hears a low groan come from the teen. Grimmjow watches with bated breath as Ichigo's eyes begin to open. Their gazes meet and they both smile at each other.

"Hey…" The espada greets, not really knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Hey." Ichigo says back, his voice sounding sleepy, but healthy nonetheless. Grimmjow is about to lean forward and give his boyfriend a small kiss, but the teen stops him with a smack to the forehead. "Where the hell is my hot chocolate?"

Grimmjow's eyes go wide and one eye twitches a little. Then he growls.

'_Here I am worrying if he's even alive, and he's just wanting his drink!? I'm gonna—'_

His mental tantrum is cut short when he feels himself being pulled down and soft lips crash into his. He calms down when he feels the teen laughing against his lips.

"Moron, learn to take a joke."

**~~TBC~~**


End file.
